


lucid dream

by kyungsoowable



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Dreams, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 08:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17179673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyungsoowable/pseuds/kyungsoowable
Summary: lucid dreaming was kyungsoo's only way to freely talk and be happy with his crush, chanyeol, as he couldn't seem to confess his feelings to him in real life





	lucid dream

**Author's Note:**

> posted this first on my twitter au account (@/camwui) as a tweetfic! maybe some of you may recognize/have read it there before.. but enjoy!
> 
> expect grammatical errors!

"soo?"

kyungsoo turned his head towards his best friend as he called him but he didn't look at him straight in the eyes. "mm?" came his short reply.

"are you free tonight?"

the other party was silent. then, "no.."

"again?" asked chanyeol. "you're always not free these past few days." he stood from sitting across his best friend and sat beside him in front of his study table. "what keeps you currently occupied?"

kyungsoo looked back towards his tablet and lowered the brightness. he didn't want to let chanyeol see what he was reading. "just got a work to do."

the tall man gave kyungsoo a look. "really? because the last few times you made that as an excuse, i saw you sleeping."

kyungsoo wasn't able to say anything and just bit his lip. "aish, i just GOT something to do," he turned his head towards chanyeol and this time, looked at him straight in the eyes, "if you have plans, i'm sorry, i have too. i'll get back to you next time, okay?"

silence took over chanyeol, but non of them made an attempt to cut their eye-to-eye contact.

_du-gu-dug du-gu-dug_

because of this, kyungsoo could feel his heart beating loudly within his chest, hoping for chanyeol not to notice it.

since he cant do anything about it, chanyeol just sighed. "okay, next time no more excuses. we should go out!" he said as he pointed a finger at kyungsoo as if he was talking with a kid. "i just miss you so much, soo. its been a while since we last went out," and he pouted, which caused the increasing of speed of kyungsoo's heartbeat. 

kyungsoo could already feel the heat crawling on his cheeks so he quickly pushed the giant's face away. "o-of course! now go, still have work to do. jongin's also coming in a few minutes so just gooo," he shoved chanyeol away.

chanyeol's laughter filled the small dorm room, "so what if your roommates coming?"

the smaller gave chanyeol a glare. "okay, okay.. im going, im going." the giant got his bag and jacket from jongin's bed. "see ya, soo!" he said as he opened the door and got out.

kyungsoo was left standing in the middle of the room while staring at the doorway. "see you real soon, yeol.." he whispered in the air.

***

"hey, kyungsoo-hyung, how was it?" 

kyungsoo turned to look at his roommate. he was a year and two days younger than him.

the older's eyebrow's rose, which made the younger laugh and realize something, "the dreams, i mean.."

a loud beat of his heart was felt by kyungsoo when jongin mentioned about the dreams. "u-uh, they're doing well.. thanks for suggesting it.. really." kyungsoo gave him his signature heart-shape smile.

jongin smiled back and replied, "that was nothing, hyung.."

it was jongin who introduced and suggested the lucid dreaming to kyungsoo since he knew about kyungsoo's feelings to chanyeol. wherever corner of the world jongin got the idea? kyungsoo didn't bother to know.

"aanndd?" jongin continued as he lied on his bed with his hands behind his head.

the doe-eyed older knew what jongin meant by that. kyungsoo sat on his own bed and replied, "well, ever since i learned to control them, i'd rather sleep all the time."

jongin chuckled silently.

"i feel.. really happy whenever i was asleep; whenever i'd start dreaming about him."

kyungsoo recalled his dreams in the past few nights. those happy dreams. whenever he remembers them, his heart would feel light, would beat loudly, he could really feel the love he had always wanted from chanyeol.

"chanyeol loves me so much in my dreams.." he added.

jongin did a half smile.

"through there, i can tell him everything i cant tell him in this world. there, everything i expected comes true."

"--think it would be pricey."

kyungsoo turned to look at jongin who was now lying on his bed with his back facing him. did jongin say something kyungsoo didn't hear?

"huh?"

jongin waved a hand. "ah, sorry, hyung, it was nothing," he answered. "good night, hyung. hurry up, chanyeol-hyung must be waiting already."

a warm blush crawled on kyungsoo's cheeks. he decided to lie on his bed as well.

a few minutes before unconsciousness could swallow kyungsoo up, he was thinking about the things he wanted to happen in his dream. he smiled as he thought of chanyeol bringing him flowers after he performs and quick kiss on the forehead and a, "congrats, soo."

for a few nights, kyungsoo had always been feeling excited to sleep. for a few nights, he felt like he had been the happiest person on earth.

and in those few nights, he never knew that there was a person who had been longing for his presence on their side.

***

"wow, soo, you applied for the musical?!" boomed chanyeol's loud voice from the other line. kyungsoo pulled the phone away for a sec while giving a laugh. "yep, i did. how about you? what did u join?" asked kyungsoo.

chanyeol laughed, "as usual, i joined the band."

"ah right," answered kyungsoo. he lied on the bed as he continued, "are you guys still doing the same thing like the past few years?"

"yep. we're going to perform a new original. still the same day as you guys too!"

every year, students were given a chance to enlist on temporary clubs. they weren't permanent but it would help them gain extra points for certain subjects they were failing.

the dream last night resurfaced in kyungsoo's head. "oh, that's good then! we'll see each other perform!"

chanyeol gave a hum. "yep! i'm excited to see you perform again.."

but would chanyeol give them a bouquet of flowers and a kiss on the forehead just like what chanyeol did in his dreams?

"i'm looking forward for that day.." said kyungsoo.

chanyeol laughed, "me too! okay, soo, talk to you later, meeting starts now. see ya!" and chanyeol ended the call.

kyungsoo slowly pulled the phone from his ear. 

he didn't want to hope. its been years but he didn't know what to do once chanyeol knows about his feeling. he didn't want anything to happen between their friendship just because of his feelings which would most probably be rejected by chanyeol.

that's why he was so happy to know about lucid dreams. at first he thought they're all childish and impossible to be done but when jongin suggested and convinced him, he gave it a try. he'd lose nothing if he tries, right?-- or so he thought.

kyungsoo was patient when he was practicing lucid dreaming. he knew all of the consequences of lucid dreaming that's why he tried his best to achieve it.

he succeeded, of course, which explains his newly added hobby on his list-- sleeping.

"aaahhh, the plans should be going well, right?" kyungsoo jumped on his spot when somebody spoke behind him. when he turned to look at whoever was talking, he saw jongin walking closer to him and sat beside him in one of the campus kiosks. 

"oh, hello, jongin," greeted kyungsoo.

"hi, hyung," answered jongin with his signature heart-capturing smile.

"you were saying something just now?" asked kyungsoo while fixing his papers to give space to jongin.

jongin shrugged. "just something for my story's characters." he got a pen and bit the tip of it with his teeth.

this caught kyungsoo's attention, "really? what is it about?"

this made jongin smile. "its about two people in love. but neither of them knows they love each other."

"...oh.. that's.. sad."

"its even more tragic, if one of them keeps ignoring the reality."

kyungsoo wasn't sure but it seemed like he was hit by jongin's words. was the story about him and chanyeol? it was him who had been ignoring the reality and kept on latching on whatever bits of happiness he can find with his fantasies.

however, he thought, jongin wouldn't do that. he's a good kid and it would be a crime to write stories about people's lives without asking for permission. 

also.. chanyeol wasn't in love with him so it was very impossible that the story was about them. 

"i-i should go," kyungsoo said as he quickly packed his things. kyungsoo felt weird.

it wasn't about you, kyungsoo, he thought, why are you running away?

"are you running away again?" 

kyungsoo froze for a moment. he looked at jongin in the eyes. "see you at the dorm, jongin," he said before walking away.

jongin looked at him and while he was walking away, jongin rested his chin at the back of his hand. he made a finger gun and silently said, "bang."

***

"are you okay, kyungsoo?"

kyungsoo looked up at chanyeol. they were currently lying underneath the shade a of huge tree. it was only the bird's chirping and the wind's soft breeze could be heard.

"mhm," kyungsoo's only answer while wrapping his arms around chanyeol's torso.

chanyeol brushed his finger along kyungsoo's hair. "but you're so silent.."

kyungsoo didn't say anything and just looked at the scenery in front of them. silent, peaceful. it already felt so romantic as long as chanyeol was with him. it was kyungsoo's wish that they would always be like this... forever.

but, what makes it sad and painful was he knew it was only a dream.

"chanyeol?"

"hmm?" kyungsoo could feel the vibration on chanyeol's chest. fuck it.. why cant it be like this forever? "do you love me?" 

"of course, very much," chanyeol immediately answered.

kyungsoo should feel happy hearing it but why did he feel sad? was it because he knew it wasn't reality? was it because he wouldn't ever hear those words coming from the real chanyeol?

kyungsoo just hugged chanyeol tightly. but at least... he could find happiness in his dreams, right?

suddenly, chanyeol quickly sat up which surprised kyungsoo. he pulled kyungsoo to sit up with him and put his hand on his cheek. 

"soo?"

kyungsoo looked at the person he loved. he looked so real. his eyes, the sharp of his nose, the pretty pink plump lips he had. he looked so real that kyungsoo would think everything that was happening was real.

"soo.."

***

"uh.. yeol? helloo??" it had been the nth time for the day. chanyeol and kyungsoo went out, but it seemed like chanyeol wasn't in his mind. kyungsoo would catch him starring at him and he would seem like he's always in deep thought.

"oh? ah, sorry, soo.." this time, chanyeol started slapping himself which made kyungsoo laugh a little.

"enough, yeol," he said as he grabbed chanyeol's wrist and pulled his hands away from his face. "you're just hurting yourself. what were you thinking anyway?"

chanyeol gave a pout. "i don't know. i'm not even sure if i should be thinking about it."

kyungsoo bit his lip for a sec.  _the fucking pout_ _._ "school works?"

"no.."

"then what is it?"

chanyeol sighed. "my dream last night.."

a loud bang was felt by kyungsoo in his chest. his heart was beating loudly. his hands went cold and it was as if his knees suddenly felt jelly-ish. why is my body reacting like this?! he thought.

"are you okay? you look pale.." chanyeol asked.

kyungsoo quickly shook his head. "no i'm not!"

chanyeol's forehead made creases. he had something in mind again.

blood rushed into kyungsoo's face and it was gradually feeling hot. "why are you starring at me again?!"

"ARGH! that was impossible, it was only a dream!"

kyungsoo raised a brow. "what?"

"nothing, soo," chanyeol waved a hand. "let's just eat this out. i'm probably just hungry," he added then laughed. chanyeol put an arm around kyungsoo's shoulder and started dragging the smaller away.

however, the thought hasn't left kyungsoo's head; made him curious instead. just a dream? what could have chanyeol dreamed that it left him acting that way?

he couldn't have had a lucid dream, he thought. if chanyeol really had (and knew), he couldn't be acting that way.

***

he sat on one of the benches along the park as he looked up at the wide sky. "interesting.." he whispered, before standing up and walking away, disappearing out of sight as if the breeze took him with them. 

***

the night was peaceful. chanyeol and kyungsoo were in a gazebo. soft music was playing in the garden around them, the lights were soft and the night air wasn't that cold. everything around them was aesthetically pleasing.

you would think it was another of kyungsoo's dreams, but it wasn't. it was a reality where even kyungsoo couldn't believe be happening. "yeol, what are we doing here?" he asked.

chanyeol smiled. "you were always sleeping earlier than time at night, you weren't like that before," he answered. "i just missed the late night talks we used to have." he laughed softly and in the silent of night, chanyeol's deep voice was emphasized and was heard clearly and beautifully by kyungsoo.

he couldn't stop his heart. it was beating incredibly loud and strong against his chest, as if it would break his rib cage any second. he was kind of glad they were outside, good excuse for him as to why his face would go red.

 "ah, right, sorry," kyungsoo said.

chanyeol laughed loudly. "oh, god, soo. let's just sing, shall we?" chanyeol got his guitar from its bag, which kyungsoo didn't notice was there a few minutes ago.

they were sitting in the middle of the gazebo; there was a mat and pillows. kyungsoo didn't know how chanyeol found out about this place (well, they were just a few kilometers away from campus), but he found the place beautiful. he couldn't stop the continuous flow of blood beneath his cheeks.

chanyeol started plucking the chords. only the sound of the guitar could kyungsoo hear at the moment. he immediately knew what chanyeol was playing, and in that moment he could feel like loosing consciousness because of how fast his heart was beating.

"𝑤𝑖𝑠𝑒 𝑚𝑒𝑛 𝑠𝑎𝑦 𝑜𝑛𝑙𝑦 𝑓𝑜𝑜𝑙𝑠 𝑟𝑢𝑠ℎ 𝑖𝑛~" chanyeol started. "𝑏𝑢𝑡 𝑖 𝑐𝑎𝑛𝑡 ℎ𝑒𝑙𝑝 𝑓𝑎𝑙𝑙𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑖𝑛 𝑙𝑜𝑣𝑒 𝑤𝑖𝑡ℎ 𝑦𝑜𝑢~"

"𝑠ℎ𝑎𝑙𝑙 𝑖 𝑠𝑡𝑎𝑦?~" this time, it was kyungsoo singing. it was only three words yet the impact it gave kyungsoo left him asking. should he really stay dreaming? "𝑤𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑 𝑖𝑡 𝑏𝑒 𝑎 𝑠𝑖𝑛~" or would he face the reality?

"𝑖𝑓 𝑖 𝑐𝑎𝑛𝑡 ℎ𝑒𝑙𝑝 𝑓𝑎𝑙𝑙𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑖𝑛 𝑙𝑜𝑣𝑒 𝑤𝑖𝑡ℎ 𝑦𝑜𝑢?~" chanyeol joined him singing the line. their voices were perfectly matched. the moment perfectly happened.

kyungsoo looked at chanyeol as he continued plucking his guitar. he looked at how his forehead were forming creases, he looked at how he blinks his eyes, the smile on his lips while singing the next lyrics-- chanyeol's habits kyungsoo noticed whenever he was singing.

even the creature in front of him was so imperfectly... perfect.

"𝑡𝑎𝑘𝑒 𝑚𝑦 ℎ𝑎𝑛𝑑~" chanyeol looked up when he didn't hear kyungsoo sing, resulting for them to have eye contact. he gestured for kyungsoo to sing but he still didn't. the doe-eyed man was just... so drowned with the tall man's look. his eyes seemed like a galaxy, full of stars that were shining so beautifully, so wide that you would find yourself lost in just one look.

i wish it'd always be like this..

"𝑡𝑎𝑘𝑒 𝑚𝑦 ℎ𝑎𝑛𝑑, 𝑡𝑎𝑘𝑒 𝑚𝑦 𝑤ℎ𝑜𝑙𝑒 𝑙𝑖𝑓𝑒 𝑡𝑜𝑜~"

if only i could..

"𝑓𝑜𝑟 𝑖 𝑐𝑎𝑛𝑡 ℎ𝑒𝑙𝑝 𝑓𝑎𝑙𝑙𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑖𝑛 𝑙𝑜𝑣𝑒 𝑤𝑖𝑡ℎ 𝑦𝑜𝑢~"

kyungsoo slowly brought his hand to chanyeol's cheeks. chanyeol was surprised, so was kyungsoo but he didn't mind about it at all at the moment. he looked at him in the eyes, and in the last line he joined chanyeol,

"𝑓𝑜𝑟 𝑖 𝑐𝑎𝑛𝑡 ℎ𝑒𝑙𝑝 𝑓𝑎𝑙𝑙𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑖𝑛 𝑙𝑜𝑣𝑒 𝑤𝑖𝑡ℎ 𝑦𝑜𝑢~" it was soft. it was like a whisper but to kyungsoo, it was a scream of what he felt for chanyeol.

he didn't hope for chanyeol to get the message but as long as he had told him that it was enough for him. it was the safest and also (for kyungsoo) the best way he can tell him.

"soo, your hands are getting colder," chanyeol said as he took kyungsoo's hand away from his face and held them with his two huge hands. yet my heart is on fire with my love for you, kyungsoo wanted to say.

"ah, i really missed hearing you sing," said chanyeol as he also gave a chuckle. "let's do it more often again, yeah?"

kyungsoo only nodded. chanyeol hasn't let go of his hand.

"come here. oh, my poor soo.." chanyeol pulled kyungsoo as he lied down on the pillows and this caught kyungsoo off-guard. his head was on chanyeol's bicep while he was wrapped with the giant's arm. "there, at least you'll get warm."

kyungsoo's dream came back in front of kyungsoo's head. it was exactly like this, except it was morning and they were under a huge tree but whatever.. at least it was happening in reality, and chanyeol was hugging him.

i wish you'd love me back, kyungsoo thought before he was swallowed by slumber.

***

that night, kyungsoo didn't know what was happening in his dream. he was in the middle of darkness, no light, no sound, no anything to see. he couldnt also seem to control anything but his consciousness told him he was dreaming.

"ahh, a little progress in my story at last.."

kyungsoo looked towards the sound of the voice. his eyes rounded in a fraction when he saw his roommate.

"jongin?" he asked.

jongin side-smiled. "hello, kyungsoo," he greeted.

the smaller was surprised of what he heard. it was the first time jongin never called him hyung. but that thought aside, he was more surprised of the fact that they were meeting in his dream.

"surprising, yes?" he spoke. "but, lets not talk about why i'm here. lets talk about why  _you're_ here," he continued as he pointed at kyungsoo.

like the first time, kyungsoo was very confused.

"why are you here, kyungsoo?" kyungsoo bit his lip. "why are you still looking for happiness here, when your true happiness is out there?"

kyungsoo didn't know how and what to answer jongin. he had been drowned with the happiness he felt in his dreams when it was only temporary. 

"i've given you a chance to experience happiness with lucid dreams." kyungsoo remembered the first time jongin suggested trying lucid dreaming. it felt like it was just yesterday. who was jongin? "..i was hoping for you to at least get the lesson that everything was only temporary.

i wanted you to learn a lesson from it, and then do something with reality. i have even given you enough warnings.."

kyungsoo remembered the days jongin would suddenly appear out of nowhere, his words that would hit kyungsoo with toughness. 

who really was jongin? why did he seemed like he knew everything?

how did he even know about my feelings for chanyeol?

kyungsoo swallowed the lump in his throat. "..i don't know who you really are, jongin. but i'm so confused. i'm so,  _so_ confused already." kyungsoo didn't know if he'd still believe in what his head had been telling him. "but.. tell me..

"are you going to take away my happiness.. because of what i've done?" was this his punishment? was this the tragedy jongin talked about? because he kept latching on his fantasies?

jongin smiled on what kyungsoo said. he snapped his fingers and in an instant he was gone from where he stood. kyungsoo looked everywhere for him.

"here.." kyungsoo followed the voice and then again, for the second time, found jongin. "you may think this is a lucid dream because i just  _teleported._ but.. i have something more up my sleeve, kyungsoo.."

jongin was gone for the second time but then he suddenly spoke behind kyungsoo which caused for the smaller to jump on his spot. "and its up for you to decide and believe who i really am. after all, i've been giving you hints, and proven my capabilities to you.." jongin smiled big, his signature smile.

he stepped away from kyungsoo and continued, "time to wake up, kyungsoo."

and before kyungsoo could completely strip away from sleep, he heard jongin's voice for the last time, "..its not a god's will to refuse someone with their happiness.."

***

kyungsoo woke up the next day. the sky was still kind of dark but he felt warm. chanyeol was still there with him, arms still wrapped around him giving him warmth.

and he felt warmer when he blushed.

kyungsoo's eyes never left chanyeol's face. they were so close that kyungsoo thought it would be easy to steal a kiss.

and of course, he mentally slapped himself for that.

chanyeol moved suddenly which surprised kyungsoo, and because of this chanyeol opened his eyes. the smaller mentally cursed the gods because of how cute chanyeol looked when he just woke up.

the two made eye contact. one, two, five, ten seconds passed yet no one moved, no one blinked, no one even thought of breaking the contact. only the birds' chirping could be heard by the two. 

"g-good morning, soo," chanyeol suddenly greeted.

kyungsoo blinked for a few times before responding, "good morning, yeol."

chanyeol let go from hugging kyungsoo and sat up. when he did that, kyungsoo felt cold. he thought he didn't want that anymore.

"my dream.. looked so weird last night.." chanyeol murmured. kyungsoo sat up. "everything was dark..and.. someone was standing in front of me. seemed like he was saying something but i don't remember it now.."

the dream last night resurfaced. kyungsoo's eyes widened. 

jongin is a...

"soo, are you okay?" kyungsoo looked at chanyeol. "you look like you just saw a ghost?"

kyungsoo remembered what jongin and him talked about. his face warmed.

"nothing," he avoided chanyeol's eyes. "m-my dream's the same. dark, there's someone standing in front of me. he talked with me about a thing i should really be doing as soon as possible," kyungsoo said while looking at the horizon as the sun was slowly rising.

it was beautiful. the red sky slowly turned yellow. kyungsoo didn't think the sunrise could be seen there. he put a hand on his chest, "because of him, i learned to appreciate the reality.."

kyungsoo smiled as he looked at the sunrise. "its beautiful," he said.

"very.." answered chanyeol.

kyungsoo didn't know chanyeol was looking at him.

chanyeol stood up. "i'm gonna go order breakfast." he started walking on the pathway, in the middle of flowers surrounding the gazebo.

everything turned slo-mo in kyungsoo's eyes. chanyeol looked so perfectly pleasing with the flowers around him, not to mention the sunrise.

this was the guy he loved..

this was the guy he didn't want to let go anymore..

this was the only guy he wanted to be with for the rest of his life..

and in that moment, kyungsoo was ready. he stood up, started walking and followed chanyeol. he didn't want to see chanyeol walking away from his life. he didn't want to depend on the fantasies for happiness ever again.

he wanted to tell chanyeol everything. he wanted him to know how much he loved him.

he started running so that he can catch up with the giant. chanyeol's legs were longer, of course, its pretty obvious he had gone farther than kyungsoo.

"chanyeol!" kyungsoo screamed.

chanyeol stopped. kyungsoo cursed since everything really seemed like its going in slow motion.  why did it seem like he took long enough to reach chanyeol? why did it seem like it took longer for chanyeol to blink?

kyungsoo didn't have any second thoughts. as soon as he got to chanyeol, he wrapped his arms around him. chanyeol lost his balance and they both fell on the flowers. kyungsoo was on top of chanyeol.

surprised, chanyeol looked at kyungsoo who was still hugging him tightly. "s-soo, did something happen?" asked chanyeol. yes, so many things happened and 99% of them is because of you.

kyungsoo didnt say anything and just tightened his hug. "nothing.." he said.

chanyeol didn't but his reply. "soo, what is it?"

kyunsoo let go from the hug and looked down at chanyeol. the giant was surprised to see kyungsoo with red nose and cheeks and tears in his eyes. beads of his tears fell on chanyeol's face.

"c-chanyeol.." kyungsoo started. "..i shouldn't be hiding this because we're friends, right? there shouldn't be no secrets, right?"

chanyeol didn't know why his heart started beating so loudly. could he..

"but chanyeol.. its s-so difficult. i just dont want t-to lose you from my life-- i just don't want to lose our friendship." at this point, kyungsoo was already crying hardly.

chanyeol wasn't able to say a word. instead, he cupped kyungsoo's cheek and wiped the tears away. kyungsoo leaned on chanyeol's touch.

"chanyeol.. i love you.."

and chanyeol's world stopped the moment he heard those words. kyungsoo continued crying, couldn't look at chanyeol. so, chanyeol sat up while holding kyungsoo's shoulders.

"soo.." chanyeol held kyungsoo's chin and made him look up at him. he wiped his tears away and with a soft voice said, "i love you, too."

kyungsoo's eyes widened. he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"..i've always been. i didn't know if you felt the same since you started staying away from me. you started sleeping earlier than usual.

"ever since you appeared in my dreams, even though we looked so happy in there, i realized that i wouldn't be as happy if i keep depending on those dreams. that's why i wanted to treat you out at times.. i just missed you so much.."

what chanyeol said struck something in kyungsoo. dreams? dreams where they were both happy? could it be..

"..i didn't know how it happened but then one time i was just able to have full consciousness in my dream with you.. and there, at the moment, i wanted to tell you everything-- that i love you. but then, i realized you wouldn't ever know a thing about it in real life. so i just stayed silent."

kyungsoo bit his lip. it was that dream. where they were under the tree. kyungsoo had always suspected there was something wrong with it. chanyeol in his dreams never call him 'soo' yet in that one, chanyeol just suddenly called him with his nickname.

"you should've confessed then and there.." kyungsoo replied. "i would have known. it would have been a lot easier for me."

chanyeol didn't know what kyungsoo meant.

"but.. i wouldn't be feeling this right now," added kyungsoo. "i wouldn't be seeing everything of these--" kyungsoo gestured around them, "--right now if you did.."

chanyeol smiled. the best after some time. he pulled kyungsoo closer and hugged him very,  _very_ tightly. "god knows how much i really,  _really_  love you, kyungsoo.."

kyungsoo then remembered jongin and his last words to him.

kyungsoo gave chanyeol a hug back and replied, "he does.. he really does.."

 


End file.
